Marvel: Legends of Infinity
Marvel: Legends of Infinity is a fighting game developed and published by 50A Studios, based upon the Marvel Comics Universe. It is playable on PC, Xbox One, and PS4. It was released on the 18th of August, 2018. Although intended to be somewhat of a tie-in to Infinity War, the game's plot is nowhere similar to the movie's. Instead, it is more similar to those of the first Marvel Ultimate Alliance game. It is Rated T for violence, foul language, and use of tobacco. The game is designed using Unreal Engine 3. Plot Main article: Campaign Set in the alternate Marvel Universe of Earth-434, the Avengers, X-Men, and a whole host of other heroes team-up when a new Masters of Evil, surface and threatens the safety of the universe itself. Gameplay Marvel: Legends of Infinity features gameplay not too dissimilar to those of Injustice's. Elements from both Injustice games are present, mixed together to form a perfect balance between details and practicality. The gear system from Injustice 2 isn't present, but its currency system returns to buy costumes available in the store. Costumes themselves have to be unlocked through certain tasks and can be bought once the tasks are finished. This also applies to unlocking characters, who can be bought after unlocking them. Most characters themselves are unlocked via the story mode, with some exceptions. The same rarity system from Injustice: Evil Among Us returns in Marvel: Legends of Infinity, with rarer costumes being easier to attain in SHIELD Cards (see Game Modes) Stage interactions and such are present within the game's stages, and the players can use them to their own advantage by utilizing them as weapons or transportation methods. Although Injustice's categorization of "Power" or "Gadget" users are present, every characters in-game have their own form of stage interaction. As an example, Spider-Man may throw a car by slinging it to his enemy, but one like Captain America can use it as a reflective surface for his shield to bounce off and hit the enemy at long range. The power bar makes an appearance in-game, but they're more or less based on the Marvel vs Capcom series' power meters. Characters can build up the bar up to level five, when they can not only use it to enhance their attacks but perform a powerful super move that consumes the entire bar levels. Indeed, super moves require more efforts to pull off in this game but they are worth using in trying to beat the enemy. Character traits are present in-game, just like in the two Injustice games, but in this game players can sacrifice one level of their power bar to refresh the cooldown time on the traits of some characters. Game Modes *'Campaign': Witness and experience the fight of some of Marvel's toughest heroes against their toughest villains in an effort to save the universe. *'Versus': Fight one-on-one battles using unlocked characters in different difficulty levels and a variety of stages. This mode is the quickest way to try and buy alternate costumes. The harder is the set difficulty, the more money will the player earn. *'Training': Train your skills before going on to matches in this mode, practicing character usages and testing your limits. The training dummy (character) can be set to perform several tasks in different difficulty ratings. Still, no one can be knocked out in this mode and the power bar continuously recharges itself. *'Arcade': Test your mettle in a series of fights that get increasingly harder as the player succeeds, culminating in a boss fight that rewards the player with the used character's ending. *'Gallery': This section allows the players to view concept arts gained throughout the story after completing each chapters. Aside from that, players can see the 3D models of their roster alongside their alternate costumes, providing information on them as well. Players can also review the endings they had here. And while not explicitly shown, players can also hear each characters' theme songs while seeing their files. *'Taskmaster Challenges': An equivalent to Injustice's STAR Labs Missions, this mode challenges the player with 500 special tasks while being monitored by Tony Masters AKA the Taskmaster himself. The tasks get harder as players progress, trying to attain gold medals for each of the challenges in these difficult extremities while being scolded by. Successfully completing all of these challenges will trigger a short animation of Taskmaster telling the player that he's impressed. Afterwards, he's playable for free in the character's roster. *'Multiplayer': A simple, straight-up fight with another online player. Matches are usually competitive and there are multiple seasons that the players can participate in. In these seasons, there are ranks that range from Bronze to Vibranium. If the players can maintain their rank by continuously winning fights or having a consistent streak, they will be handsomely rewarded with exclusive SHIELD Cards (equivalents to loot boxes and such) that reward the players with costumes of different rarities based on their placement in the season. *'Herald Mode': A tougher Arcade mode, this mode transforms the player's selected character into a Herald of Galactus, turning their skins silver like Norrin Radd and enhancing their overall stats. But, with great power comes great responsibility, and the player must face enemies with ever-increasing stats. The player's health persists as the wave goes on, but random buff orbs shall be dropped to assist the player. These orbs can be attained by the enemy, though, so be careful. *'Store': The hub of the game, the store allows the player to buy not just alternate costumes but also titles and player profile icons and backgrounds (for online purposes). Note: SHIELD Cards are exclusively attained from multiplayer seasons to avoid micro-transaction issues. Besides, costumes themselves can be bought in the store using the game's sole currency. It should be known that even the most common costume in the store is quite expensive itself and requires a considerable amount of grind. In addition, not every costumes are available each day at the store and a maximum of ten costumes can be exhibited there. Characters The game features 40 characters at launch, with 20 characters on both the heroes and villains' side. In both the campaign and Taskmaster Challenges, there are also NPCs that act as guides or even unplayable enemies. The playable roster on the other hand, will be expanded with DLC packs that can be accessed earlier by season pass users. These DLC fighters are available to buy at launch with prices 20% higher than an average character's cost. Players that pre-ordered the game can play as the exclusive and elusive Elias Wirtham, also known as Cardiac. For players that didn't pre-order the game, Cardiac is playable to the public when the first DLC arrives with his compatibility pack. For the complete list of characters, click on this link. Main Game Secret Characters As a homage to the Capcom fighting games in the late 20th Century, this game has some secret characters that can be accessed via cheat codes. These cheat codes are hidden within the game and can be found within a stage's details or other sources, whether they be the Gallery itself or something in the campaign. Once the player knows of the code, they have to enter the cheat codes in an obscured section with the Gallery mode. There, players can access these unlocked secret characters *Hulkbuster (300MI9149NJA) *Green Goblin (1SAM46491LPA) *Cyclops (MX1TBRS3619) *Ronan (F5676TSG) *Falcon (CWS462MHC) *Ultron (45VNG86) Once a secret character is unlocked, their alternate costumes will be available in stores to buy, with all having the same price. Their costumes on the other hand, are all available to buy at stores once the character codes are broken. Stages #Manhattan #Savage Land #Latveria #SHIELD Helicarrier #Mephisto's Realm #Wundagore Mountains #X-Mansion #Avengers Tower #Wakanda #Asgard #Knowhere #Genosha #Bagalia #Blue Area of the Moon #Hel *Avengers Hydrobase *Muspelheim *Hala *Sanctum Sanctorum *Utopia #Sakaar *Astral Plane *AIM Island *The Peak *Attilan *The Daily Bugle Trivia *Earth-434 (this game's universal setting) is based on the Marvel Universe before Secret Wars and All New, All Different Marvel, which is why Ms. Marvel in this game isn't Kamala Khan and most characters have their default costumes being previous, outdated suits from different runs. **Costumes based on Marvel's runs nowadays are available, however. *Being a former Netherrealm Studios affiliate, 50A Studios (the game developer) created this game in tribute to Netherrealm's fighting games while also striving to do things as original as they can. Trailers ''For the list of trailers, click on this link. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off Category:Xbox games Category:PC games Category:Playstation games Category:Spin-Offs